forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Baenre
| base = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | leader = Quenthel Baenre (1383 DR-?) Triel Baenre (1358 DR-1383) Yvonnel Baenre ( -1358 DR) | symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = Chaotic evil | races = Drow | allegiances = House Xorlarrin, House Agrach Dyrr (until 1372 DR) ; House Mizzrym | enemies = Mithral Hall; House Barrison Del'Armgo, House Faen Tlabbar | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Baenre | source = }} House Baenre }} was the first drow house of Menzoberranzan, and had been for centuries -- as long as anyone in the city could remember. It was the oldest (around 5,000 years old), strongest, and most prestigious house in the city. History The story of House Baenre's ascension to the premier rank in the city was not known to any living drow; the only person who might have known the true history of the house is Yvonnel Baenre, the former Matron Mother who took power in . To the drow of Menzoberranzan, Baenre just was, and always had been, the First House. History showed that even during periods of strife and political change, House Baenre was always able to retain its position of power. Even with the death of Yvonnel Baenre during the failed invasion of Mithral Hall in 1358 DR, the first house's power could not be usurped; Triel Baenre, the first and most powerful daughter of Yvonnel Baenre, took her mother's place as supreme ruler. Soon after the death of Yvonnel, House Baenre was at the weakest it had been for centuries. During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR and 1373 DR, particularly during the slave revolt and then siege of Menzoberranzan by the duergar, Triel struggled to secure her hold over both her house and the city. She sought allies along the other houses, particularly House Xorlarrin, and cultivated a close ally relationship with House Mizzrym. During the Siege of Menzoberranzan in 1372-1373 DR, there were only seven wizards of House Baenre: Gromph Baenre, Nauzhror Baenre, Julani Baenre, Grendan Baenre, Noori Baenre, Zoran Baenre, and Prath Baenre. However, Julani was killed towards the end of the siege when his lightning bolt cast through a scrying gem on Nimor Imphraezl reflected back on him. Triel was not able to hold on to power forever. In 1383 DR, Quenthel Baenre, Triel's younger sister, became matron mother. Activities The main strength of House Baenre lay in clerical prowess; Lolth favours the first house strongly, responding (comparatively) generously to their prayers, and the house was also able to boast 16 high priestesses , including Quenthel Baenre, who held the crucial and influential position as Matron Mistress of Arach-Tinilith. Gromph Baenre, the Archmage of Menzoberranzan, was also a member of House Baenre, which significantly increases the influence of the house both politically and militarily, as he held sway over Sorcere. The Black Claw Mercantile Company was a trade consortium in Menzoberranzan and Ched Nasad primarily owned by House Baenre and the Ched Nasadan Houses Zauvirr and Melarn until the city's destruction in 1372 DR. The Baenre Compound House Baenre occupied the highest tier, a ledge called Qu'ellarz'orl, in the main cavern of Menzoberranzan. It was made up of twenty stalagmites and thirty stalagtites. A central stalagmite, called the Great Mound, housed the Baenre nobles and the house chapel. There was a balcony surrounding the Great Mound where stalagmites and stalactites met. The compound was roughly oval in shape, three-eighths of a mile long and a quarter mile wide, and surrounded by a magnificent and magical fence, appearing as a silvery spider's web around the general blue hues of the Baenre compound. This fence stood 20 feet high and acted as the house's main defense; anything touching the fence would become stuck fast until the Matron Mother willed it released. It was impossible to pass through the enchanted fence without the aid of the spider mask, a magical item in the possession of Gromph, the Archmage of Menzoberranzan --assuming, of course, that one was able to avoid the guards posted around the fence. The central compound housed the largest cathedral of Lolth in the city, which was large enough to seat all 2,600 soldiers maintained in the compound; this was the mainstay of the Baenre army, but rumours suggested that during a crisis, the First House could double this number of troops. The house chapel was a domed shape and featured an illusion created by Gromph that switched from spider to drow female. This statue was based on Gromph's lover, Sosdrielle Vandree, but it once took on the appearance of Liriel Baenre as sign of Lolth's favor. The matron mother's throne was formed of an enormous adamantine spider. It was magical and contained a symbol repelling any attack. Notable members ; Andzrel Baenre : Weapon master of House Baenre, Commander of the Army of the Black Spider. ; Aumon Baenre : Son of Quenthel and Elderboy; at Melee-Magthere in 1484 DR. ; Beniago Baenre : Betrayed by Tiago Baenre's father, he joined Bregan D'aerthe and became a leading lieutenant. He eventually became the disguised High Captain of Ship Kurth in Luskan. ; Berg'inyon Baenre : Youngest son of Yvonnel. He replaced Dantrag as weapon master. He later became a member of Bregan D'aerthe; now deceased. ; Bladen'kerst Baenre : Second daughter of Yvonnel, killed in 1358 DR near Mithral Hall by Gandalug Battlehammer. ; Dantrag Baenre : Weapon master, killed in 1357 DR by Drizzt Do'Urden in Menzoberranzan. ; Doquaio Baenre : Secondboy, son of Yvonnel Baenre, deceased. He was killed by reflected kinetic energy during the attempted sacrifice of Jarlaxle as the third living son. ; Gromph Baenre : Eldest son of Yvonnel and Archmage of Menzoberranzan. ; Grendan Baenre : Tenth-year apprentice at Sorcere circa 1373 DR with a flair for illusion. He was considered handsome. ; Jarlaxle Baenre : Leader of Bregan D'aerthe. ; Jeggred Baenre : Son of Triel Baenre and the demon Belshazu. Killed in the Demonweb Pits during the Silence of Lolth by Quenthel Baenre. ; Julani Baenre : Master of Evocation at Sorcere. He died circa 1373 DR when his own lightning cast through a scrying gem reflected upon him. ; Liriel Baenre : Renegade mage/cleric who left the city in 1361 DR with the Windwalker to wander the surface. ; Maignith Baenre : Female captain of the Baenre house guard. She had a healing mace and was killed by a fireball assassination attempt on Triel circa 1373 DR. ; Minolin Fey-Baenre : Wife of Gromph Baenre beginning in 1484 DR. ; Merith Baenre : Second highest-ranking priestess in house in 1361 DR and considered for the position of Mistress of Arach-Tinilith but not considered well-schooled enough politically. She was adopted into the house ; Myrineyl Baenre : Quenthel's oldest daughter. ; Nauzhror Baenre : Triel's first cousin one removed, abjurer, Master of Sorcere, house wizard, and acting Archmage of Menzoberranzan in 1372 DR. He was plump and wore black robes and a perpetual smirk. His familiar was a plump, hairy spider. ; Noori Baenre: Female high-born cousin to Triel Baenre. She was one of the few exceptions to the rule of only males at Sorcere circa 1373 DR. She was permitted to study magic at Sorcere rather than become a cleric of Lolth at Arach-Tinilith. ; Prath Baenre : First-year apprentice at Sorcere circa 1373 DR. He was very stocky and loyal to Gromph Baenre, slicing his own pinky when a piece of flesh was needed for a spell during the Siege of Menzoberranzan. ; Quenthel Baenre : Mistress of the Arach-Tinilith and the Matron Mother post-Spellplague. ; Sos'Umptu Baenre : Keeper of the Baenre House Chapel.. ; Tiago Baenre : Grandson of Matron Mother Yvonnel and former weapons master Dantrag. ; Triel Baenre : Eldest daughter of Yvonnel and former matron mother pre-Spellplague. ; Velkryst : House patron in 1484 DR; formerly a wizard of House Xorlarrin. ; Vendes Baenre : A particularly cruel priestess of Lolth, killed in 1357 DR by Drizzt Do'Urden in Menzoberranzan. ; Vrellin Baenre : One of Triel's nephews. In 1373 DR, he was lieutenant of the house guard and wore two braids. ; Waerva Baenre : Priestess. She was presumably killed by kobolds in 1372 DR. ; Wilara Baenre : Personal attending priestess to Triel circa 1373 DR. ; Yerri'thal Baenre: "The most accomplished swordsmith in all Menzoberranzan." ; Yvonnel Baenre : Former matron, killed in 1358 DR near Mithral Hall by Bruenor Battlehammer. ; Zal'therra Baenre : Cousin of Triel, commander of the rearguard of the Army of the Black Spider in 1372 DR. She was a foot taller than Triel and was a good 30 pounds heavier. She was the most promising of Triel's cousins. ; Zillak : Prime assassin of Gromph. ; Zoran Baenre : A second-year apprentice at Sorcere circa 1373 DR whom Gromph Baenre considered annoying. He was tiny and wore a topknot. He also had a wand of wonder of which he was exceedingly fond. Allies ; El-Viddenvelp ("Methil") : An illithid who served Yvonnel Baenre. ; Kyorli : Gromph Baenre's rat familiar. Family Tree Appendix Notes The pronunciation for Baenre is given as "BANE-re (e'' as in ''then)." See also * Menzoberranzan * House Nasadra Appearances ;Novels: *''Homeland'' *''Exile'' *''Starless Night'' *''Siege of Darkness'' *''Daughter of the Drow'' *''Road of the Patriarch'' *''Dissolution'' *''Condemnation'' *''Extinction'' ;Sourcebooks: *''Menzoberranzan (boxed set)'' *''Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark'' *''Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue'' ;Other: *''A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt'' External links * House Baenre at Wizards.com (Internet Archive) References de:Haus Baenre Category:Drow houses Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan